Various adhesive compositions have been employed for fixing dentures or ostomy devices to mucous membranes, several of which involve the use of methyl vinyl ether-maleic acid metal salts as the active adhesive agent. U.S. patents disclosing such compositions include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,003,988; 3,736,274; 3,833,518; 3,868,339; 4,758,630; 4,183,914; 4,217,342 and 4,217,343. Such denture adhesive compositions containing the above salts of methyl vinyl ether/maleic acid copolymers are found to be effective for a limited time of up to 8 hours and some for as little as 2 or 3 hours.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an adhesive composition having improved strength and temperature stability and retaining its strong adhesive properties over substantially increased periods of time.
Another object is to provide an adhesive composition which contains a particular selection of adhesive ingredients which interact to afford a viscosity relatively independent of temperature changes within the range of from about 5.degree. to about 50.degree. C.
Still another object is to provide a composition which is economical and which can be readily processed in standard commercial blending equipment.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and disclosure.